


Fin

by sugarblossom



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Papa Kukui, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum Has Aura Powers, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarblossom/pseuds/sugarblossom
Summary: Ash revisits Alola, but does that mean he's taking steps backwards?
Relationships: Burnet-hakase | Professor Burnet & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Ida | Ia & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Lei & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Mewtwo & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Satoshi no Pikachu | Ash Ketchum's Pikachu, sort of?
Comments: 19
Kudos: 90





	Fin

**Author's Note:**

> TW: mention of food

Sunrays were scattered across the ocean, coating the scenery with a golden hue. The sun drooped, dipping a toe past the horizon as if it was shy to make any drastic moves.

A strum. A whistle. A story.

Bonding over music as water pokemon listened to the concert from nearby.

Pikachu and Primarina were eagerly chirping, flicking water at each other.

The Steelix boat was a rocking chair in the gentle ocean waves.

Ash released his stray leaf, watching it twirl through the air before rippling on the water surface. Pikachu’s ears twitched, peeking over the edge of the dock as Ash chatted with Ida. 

“Yeah, he can even  _ mega evolve _ Steelix! Just like Misty can mega evolve Gyarados!” Ash exclaimed, eyes sparkling. “Oh, did I mention Misty has an Azurill yet?” He leaned over, showing Ida a picture on his personal pokedex. Pikachu trotted closer, tail swaying in the breeze as he swatted at Primarina. “Both their evolutions are water fairies, just like Primarina!”

At the sound of their name, Primarina twirled in the water next to them. 

Pikachu shook his fur free of water before licking his paws as Primarina teased him. 

Ida laid her instrument down in her lap, amused as Ash swung his legs back and forth on the dock. “Did you know the guardian of this island also has that typing?”

Ash froze, quickly forcing himself to relax. Both pokemon glanced over, tilting their heads. 

“Yeah, Tapu Fini, right? I would assume so!” Ash said with a nod. Pikachu side-eyed Ash, scampering over and plopping onto Ash’s lap. 

They fell into an awkward silence.

Primarina submerged themselves until only the top of their head poked out of the water. 

Absentmindedly strumming her instrument, Ida said, “I heard from Lana you’re a traveler too.” She gestured over the ever-changing mirror before them, reaching down to pet Primarina’s head. “You’ve seen how beautiful oceans and seas can be, right?”

_ Prophesy. Tsunami. Drowning.  _

Feeling the rough wood planks as he leaned back, Ash smiled. “Of course!” 

Pikachu and Primarina both stared at Ash.

Ida stood up as footsteps came up to them. “I know we aren’t super close, but it’s ok if you don’t agree.” She returned Primarina, nodding to Kanoa before saying, “We can talk more about water pokemon later! Say hi to Lana for me if you see her, alright?”

Ash grinned, giving her a thumbs up. “Will do! Good luck with your trip, both of you!”

As Ash watched the two of them leave, he hugged Pikachu closer, who only softly cooed.

His inner turmoil spiraled like the choppy waves of the ocean as it engulfed the sun. 

*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*

“We’re home!” Ash and Pikachu cheered. 

Kukui perked up from the couch, setting his coffee mug down with a clink. “Well, isn’t this a surprise?” His pokemon snickered, peeking in from the window. 

While the starters lounged outside, Braviary stretched his wings and huddled next to Ash’s Alolan pokemon. 

Pikachu waved to everyone, squeaking as he ran around the house. 

Ash grinned as Kukui inched over to pat him on the head, freezing when he saw Lucario staring at him. 

Tilting his head, Kukui let his arms drop to his side. “Is something wrong?”

“ _ No! _ ” Ash blurted, wringing his hands and glancing off. “I mean. No, it’s fine. Don’t worry about- Why would you worry- There’s nothing to worry about-” he cut himself off when Pikachu narrowed his eyes, padding over. 

“I…” A bead of sweat dripped off Kukui’s face. “Ok, you know yourself best-”

Lucario glared at Kukui, cooing to Ash and reaching a paw out to him. 

Pikachu blinked, staring up at Ash and patting his leg. 

Ash twitched, silent. 

Glancing off, Kukui fidgeted with the edge of his cap. He startled as Pikachu yelled at him. 

Before anyone could react, Ash burst into tears. 

“Whoa there, it’s ok- well it’s not ok, but that’s ok!”

Pikachu also fussed over Ash, trampling Ash’s shoes while trying to cheer him up. 

Stepping back, Lucario silently watched them, ears stiff.

Sliding the back of his hand up his face, Ash hiccuped out a laugh. “I knew this would- Oh man I’m sorry for putting you guys in this position- Can I do anything to make it up?”

“Ash...”

Like heavy footsteps, Ash’s heartbeat pounded. 

Kukui took his cap off, running a hand through his hair before opening his arms. Pikachu clung to Ash’s leg, staring intensely at Kukui. 

“I’m gonna die again- I’m gonna hurt- I’m not going to be able to save- I’m so sorry!” Ash sobbed, hugging Lucario instead, who exchanged a confused glance with their trainer. “I  _ know _ you’re not- but- I just- I’m so sorry- I should have been the one- I’m sorry I’m sorry...”

Pikachu wrapped his tail around Ash’s ankle as his ears drooped. 

Kukui shifted over, placing a fresh glass of water on the table next to Ash. “I’m not sure what this is about, but I’m sure you’re trying your best-”

“I’m not.” Ash took a deep breath and a step back, nearly tripping over Pikachu. “And I’m sorry, Lucario, I overreacted, I should have-”

Lucario barked, shaking their head. 

Ash hugged his arms closer, silent. 

After a pause, Pikachu chirped, climbing onto Ash’s shoulder for scritches.

“Hey Ash?” Kukui started. Ash didn’t meet his eyes, taking a sip of water to avoid responding. “You  _ are _ trying your best. Even if you’re not at your best, it doesn’t mean you’re not trying your hardest.” 

_ Bright yellow fur. Smudges on the floor. Water beading on the glass. Lucario’s tense ears… Kukui’s caring eyes. _

Ash took a deep breath. 

He followed Kukui. 

_ The coldness of the glass. The warmth of the room. Pikachu as he nuzzled his cheek. The smooth kitchen counters.  _

He watched Kukui pull out a package of malasadas. 

_ Pikachu’s soft coos. The squeaks of the floor. The gentle humming of the microwave. _

He cracked a smile when Lucario nudged him, ears still perked in alarm. 

_ An ocean breeze dancing through the open windows, playing with the wispy smell of malasadas. _

He took a malasada from the tray, nibbling it. 

_ The gooey center bursts with flavors. _

Ash let out a breath.

Kukui jolted when Ash leaned against him, his arm automatically wrapping around Ash’s back. 

“Well that’s  _ finally _ over with,” Ash murmured, tickling Pikachu’s cheek. Lucario gave Kukui a nod, stepping back again.

“Oh...” Kukui flicked Ash’s cap off, ruffling his hair with a weak smile. “I’m proud of you for trying so hard, but you deserve more than always trying hard to be ok. I hope the universe treats you kinder soon.”

Pikachu pumped his fists up and down, tail patting Kukui’s hand. 

Ash chuckled. “Yeah that’s not gonna happen. But I appreciate it.” Pikachu hissed at Ash, placing a firm paw on Ash’s cheek.

Kukui sweatdropped when Lucario crossed their arms, tail flicking up and down.

“Mm, but you’ll definitely be even stronger to deal with it. You deserve it, Ash.”

Falling silent, Ash and Pikachu both perked up when Burnet walked into the room. 

“Couldn’t sleep?” Kukui asked, glancing over as well.

Burnet huffed, placing a hand on her stomach as she sat on the couch. “It’s not  _ my _ fault the baby was acting up.” She waved, greeting Ash, “Hey sweetie!”

Ash glanced at Burnet’s stomach, eyes wide. 

After making sure Ash was going to be alright, Pikachu jumped onto the couch, curling next to Burnet. Kukui smiled when Lucario also relaxed, ears swiveling.

“Go on, Ash,” Kukui said, nudging Ash forward. “You two can go catch up!”

Ash numbly nodded. 

As Kukui’s footsteps softened to silence, Ash stared at the ground, tucking his hands behind his back. 

He watched Pikachu tap Burnet’s stomach, eyes sparkling. 

Lucario patted Ash’s arm, nodding. 

“I don’t want to hurt-” Ash murmured.

Lucario stared at him before tugging Ash towards Burnet. 

Ash’s aura spiked up, but Lucario’s reassuring pulses softened it. 

Inching next to Burnet, Ash whispered, “...Can I...?”

Pikachu’s ears twitched as Lucario picked him up, jokingly grumbling as they went outside to meet up with their friends.

Burnet smiled, taking Ash’s hand on placing it on her stomach. 

Ash gasped when a kick bumped against him, his own aura fluttering to his hand. 

“You’re going to be a big brother, Ash!”

Blinking, Ash met Burnet’s eyes. 

The baby made its presence known with another kick. 

Ash winced. “Doesn’t this hurt?”

Burnet ran a finger through Ash’s hair, absentmindedly parting it. “Sometimes. Sometimes I have to tell myself to endure the next hour or even the next few minutes just to make it through the day. But… this family is worth it for me. That includes you, Ash.”

As his heartbeat slowed to match Burnet’s, Ash settled against Burnet with a smile. 

“Lei is surprisingly calm around you,” Burnet murmured with a chuckle. “He’s gonna like you so much...”

The peaceful darkness crept up, dragging a blanket over Ash’s eyes. 

*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*

A drop of water tumbled onto a leaf. It glided along the leaf veins, hanging onto the edge of the leaf before succumbing to gravity. Plopping into a puddle, the droplet sent rings of ripples teasing the dirt surrounding it. 

Ash took a deep breath, nose wrinkling as he shifted in his seat. 

A drop of water. Tumbling through the air, landing on the ground, flowing across regions, diving through plants and pokemon alike, soaring through the sky. 

Ash let out his breath, hands clenching and unclenching. 

A drop of water. A cascade. A stream. A trickle. Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop. Drip-

Snapping his eyes open, Ash stared up at the sky. “There’s a storm coming.” 

Pikachu sweatdropped, uncurling from beside Ash and chirping. 

“It didn’t work.” Ash leaned over the edge of the pavilion, watching the river swirl and ebb below before glancing at his hand. “I can feel it, you know? My veins flowing with aura,  _ constantly  _ flowing through the world as well.”

Flowing through his chest. Soaring past his shoulders. Pooling in his hands.

The trees rustled, their branches like spindly fingers clawing at the sky. 

Ash clenched his fists.

Pikachu waved a paw before tapping Ash’s leg. 

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” Ash turned, eyes locking in one direction. “I feel that pull again. Like someone’s… calling for me.”

Tilting his head, Pikachu climbed onto Ash’s shoulder, scanning the landscape. 

Letting his instincts take him, Ash ducked under branches, hopped over a stream, and stared up at a cave. 

Pikachu hopped onto the ground, sniffing. He trotted after Ash as they navigated the cave system. 

They both gaped at an extensive forest in the heart of the cave. 

Large rods of crystals layered across the dirt like pomegranate seeds. 

Without realizing it, Ash walked forward and placed a palm on a crystal nearby.

His aura bubbled around his hand like a coat of tears. 

Eyes wide, Pikachu crept closer to Ash. 

Quickly stepping back, Ash shook his hand like Pikachu shaking water off his fur, making soft blue streaks in the air. 

“Life is wonderful, isn’t it?”

Ash and Pikachu jolted. 

“...Mewtwo?” 

Pikachu’s ears twitched as he squeaked up at Ash.

“I know, Pikachu. But you can’t deny it.”

“Pikapi.”

“ _ Don’t _ get me started on that,” Ash said with a laugh.

Rolling his eyes, Pikachu climbed up Ash’s arm onto his shoulder. Ash scratched under Pikachu’s chin, eyes still focused on the distance.

There was a flash. 

Everything was outlined in white. Different shapes and textures shone. Ash watched his aura enveloping Pikachu like a blanket, linking them together. 

They startled when Mewtwo suddenly showed up in front of them followed by a gust of wind.

Ash arched backwards, instinctively throwing his arms in front of him, aura unconsciously spiking up to protect him.

“...Hi,” Mewtwo said.

Pikachu patted Ash’s cheek, ears thrown to the side when Ash exclaimed, “Mewtwo! It’s been so long! How have you been?”

After a pause, Mewtwo answered, “Good.”

“Great! I’m glad to hear that!” Ash cheered, aura trailing his arms like a blob of putty as he bounced Pikachu up and down. 

Mewtwo glanced around, relaxing when only silence greeted them. “It’s only natural you view your aura like that.” Ash blinked. “Wouldn’t it be interesting if your aura isn’t actually blue? Maybe it’s a combination of yellow and blue, maybe it’s green. You’ve never been the one to stick to normality.”

Pikachu snickered, chirping to Ash.

“...You knew I was gonna ask about aura, didn’t you,” Ash flatly said, eyes half-lidded.

Scampering off, Pikachu poked his nose against a crystal. 

Mewtwo floated next to Pikachu, patting the spot next to him. 

Ash inched over, plopping onto the patch of grass. 

Pikachu nudged Ash’s hand, cooing when Ash subconsciously gave him scratches behind the ears. 

“First off, you’re too tense.” 

Ash froze. 

He forced himself to unclench his jaw. He rolled his shoulders, wincing as he dropped them. He rubbed his creased eyebrows, nodding for Mewtwo to continue. 

Settling down, Pikachu batted at the grass. 

“Second, your aura won’t always cooperate. So it’s ok to struggle as long as you keep moving forward.”

Ash raised an eyebrow.

Mewtwo gestured to the crystal behind Ash. “And finally, you have to accept it.”

“Huh?”

“There are things you can’t change, even for you. There are emotions you have to feel. I know not all of my advice will apply, so you can just take what you need and do what you can.” Mewtwo met Ash’s eyes. “But ask yourself this. Will you rejoice at the world’s mercy or will you fight for it?”

Ash and Pikachu both blankly stared at him. 

Mewtwo’s tail flicked back and forth. “Let me put it in a different way. Life can be better, but will you allow it when it’s time?”

“...What is this about, Mewtwo?” Ash asked, watching his breath fog up in the air with wide eyes. 

“It’s the reason I’m here instead of Mew.”

Pikachu’s ears shot up as he peeked up at Ash. 

Ash fell silent, running a hand down his arm. 

As the silence deafened him, Ash joked, “Shouldn’t the other Mewtwo be here then?” Mewtwo didn’t respond, only glancing out over the forest. Ash hid his wince with a chuckle. “Never mind! I really do appreciate your company-”

“Life hasn’t treated you fairly. Both of you.”

Ash and Pikachu both paused. 

“I could say the same for you,” Ash managed to say, stroking the back of Pikachu’s tail. 

Mewtwo shrugged. “Like you, I’ve found family elsewhere.”

Ash shot up to his feet, eyes sparkling and aura flaring up at the beckoning call. “That’s awesome! I’m so proud of you for having come so far!”

Pikachu raised his paws, chirping in agreement and bouncing on his feet. 

“I could say the same for you two,” Mewtwo echoed.

“Ha, what?” Ash twirled in place, ignoring Pikachu’s hiss with a grin. “Pikachu, yeah, but me? Nah, I’m still the same you met back when…” He tapped his cheek. “Actually, I still don’t know when we first met, but I definitely haven’t changed from that little kid!”

Mewtwo watched as Pikachu tackled Ash, scowling. 

“...Suffering doesn’t have to be the rent for existence. After all, suffering means you deserve better.”

As Ash wrestled Pikachu off his face, he said, “There are exceptions-”

“I know that better than anyone.” Ash huffed, plopping back down as Mewtwo continued, “And you’re a good person.”

“Being good isn't permanent.”

Pikachu pressed a paw against Ash’s cheek, but Ash ignored him. 

“Agreed. And you  _ are _ a good person. Because you keep being one.” Mewtwo brushed against the grass. “Being a good person doesn’t make your life easier.”

“It… does?” Ash said, tone rising to a question at the end. He yelped when Pikachu batted his tail against his face. 

Mewtwo watched them tumble to the ground, a smile on his face. “Sure, you’re more supported, which is good, but life doesn’t treat you any better because you’re kind.” Ash fell silent. “Yet you still do it. You can be proud of that.”

Ash ran a hand down Pikachu’s back, murmuring, “I can’t.”

Curling on Ash’s stomach, Pikachu pouted.

“You’re smart in your own way, but your mind can be a liar sometimes. Your feelings and thoughts aren’t your actions, and they’re very valid.”

Only the sound of winds whispering followed. 

Letting out a breath, Ash teased, “Are you like this with everyone or just me, Mewtwo?”

Mewtwo paused, shutting his eyes. “I’m not keeping tabs on you for nothing.”

Ash and Pikachu both froze. “What.”

“Your life is brief, yet you have so much potential. Potential to change the world drastically.” Mewtwo cracked open an eye. “It’s impressive you took advantage already.”

“I-”

“You deserve a life worth living.”

“...Too,” Ash added, scooping Pikachu into his arms and sitting up.

“Yes, but we’re focusing on you. Treat yourself like you do others.”

A weak laugh rumbling from his throat, Ash set Pikachu down. “You’ve really changed a lot, Mewtwo.”

“Neither pain nor recovery is a competition.”

A spark of aura escaped Ash’s hands, matching Pikachu’s electricity. 

Mewtwo floated to a standing position. “I’ve reworked my beliefs multiple times. It would be foolish if I didn’t support you through the same.”

Pikachu’s ears twitched as he glanced around. 

The crystal behind Ash glowed a teal color. 

Sighing, Ash smiled. “Thank you.”

The light spread out around him like a blue halo, trickling up the trees around them. Pikachu’s eyes glimmered.

Ash stood up as more crystals spiked up around him like a crown, nodding to Mewtwo.

“I look forward to seeing your growth,” Mewtwo said. “I’ll see you two in the future.”

Pikachu cheered, claiming his place on Ash’s shoulder as Ash’s smile grew. 

“It’s a promise.”

The veins of the branches bubbled up in buds as the first streak of sunlight shone through the sky. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you WellIWannaDie for the inspiration!
> 
> Also quick self-care check-in! Have you recently: Eaten? Drank water? Slept a reasonable amount? Exercised? Connected with someone? Taken your medication if you do? Taken a break to check in with yourself? Showered? I know it’s sometimes a struggle to even do these things, so take a deep breath and do what you can! I’m rooting for you! <3


End file.
